


Just Eat It, Eat It

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Some Things You Just Can’t Speak About [6]
Category: blue bloods
Genre: Danny’s so great, F/M, Food, Low Blood Sugar, Not Eating, bean soup, but not really, kind of eating disorder, like the greatest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: He’s so good to her, like too good. If only she could be that good to herself.
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Some Things You Just Can’t Speak About [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899769
Kudos: 1





	Just Eat It, Eat It

**Author's Note:**

> The character of Ella is an OC, and is in no way canon-compliant

Linda's stomach growls as she makes her rounds on the ER floor. She’s thankful that it seems like a slow day, only new mothers coming in with feverish babies. That only makes her mood worse though, because ten weeks ago, she was those mothers. She wants to know the irrational fear then the clear embarrassment those mothers are feeling. 

She walks into a patient's room- Mr. Edwards- and plasters on her best fake-smile. "How are you feeling, Mr. Edwards?"

"Better, but I've got some concerns."

Linda tries her best to sound sincere, "oh, that's too bad. What's the problem?" She just barely listens as he lists his problems. Her vision is slowly getting worse, and her dull headache isn’t help. She hopes what she wrote is somewhat coherent, at least enough for her so she can do a rewrite later. Once he finishes talking, she sticks her pen in her pocket. "I'll have the doc look at this, but it sounds like you just need a medicine switch."

"Ah," he nods, furrowing his brow when she sways a bit. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm... fine." She rubs her forehead, the muscles getting tighter. "I'll be okay." She doubts that as the grumbles in her stomach start churning. Black dots start forming in front of her vision, and she grips the bed. 

"Nurse?"

************

Linda groans as she lifts her hand to her head. She tips her head to the right, squeezing her eyes, running her fingers to pinch her nose. "What the hell did I ingest?" She whispers loudly to herself.

"It's more like what you *didn't* ingest."

Her eyes open to see a very concerned Danny sitting on the chair. She doesn’t know what to say as she reaches for the remote for the bed. She looks down as it slowly moves to a comfortable sitting position. "What happened?"

"You fainted. Your blood sugar's super low. Like, dangerously low... why aren't you eating?" 

"I wasn't hungry," she lies. She watches him stand and retrieve something from the counter.

Danny places a tray in front of her, a thermos full of hot bean soup on it, one of Linda's favorite meals. He plops a plastic spoon down in front of her. 

"I'm not hungry."

Danny shrugs and plops back on the chair; he looks pissed now. "You're gonna eat the soup. I'm gonna sit here till you eat the damn soup."

"I told you I'm not hungry."

"Eat the soup." When she doesn’t budge, Danny lowers his voice. "*Eat. the. damn. soup*."

Linda frowns but reluctantly picks up the spoon. She takes a bite, which soon becomes ten, and before she knows it, half the soup is gone. 

"You wanna Tell me why your blood sugar was at dangerous lows?"

"Don't you have work to do?"

"My job is here. Being a cop pays the bills, but my first priority is always going to be you." 

Linda's heart warms at that statement, and she feels a twinge of guilt in her stomach. She takes another bite, "I'm sorry, Danny. I just... I don't think I should eat."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I need to be punished."

"Why?"

Linda looks down, and barely above a whisper confesses, "because I lost her." It is the first time she has said it out loud. "It was my fault she didn't make it."

Danny stands and sits on the bed, grabbing her hand. He runs a thumb over it, soothing her nerves. "It wasn't your fault, Linda, and even if it was, you shouldn't stop eating. You know it's not healthy."

"You've been skipping meals too." She counters, tipping her chin up. 

"I know, and I shouldn't. But I didn't colapse." 

She sighs, tears coming to her eyes. "Why did she have to die?"

"I don't know." Danny whispers, looking down at their conjoined hands. "You know I still love you, right? Losing Ella didn't change that. And I think you might need to head both those sentences more often."

Linda manages a grateful smile. "I love you, too... gosh, I don't deserve you."

"I don't deserve you, either, so it's all good."

"How is it all good?" Her tears have stopped and she is eating the soup again. 

"They cancel each other out." He notes she looks confused. "Two negatives make a positive, right?"

She nods, swallowing more soup. 

"Then us not deserving each other cancels out, meaning we're perfect for each other." Danny smiles like he has figured out the hardest math equation. 

Linda shakes her head, "how do you always manage to make me feel better?"

He smirks, shrugging. "Reagan charm?"

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"Part of the honor of being your husband." He kisses her lips, vowing to keep a better eye on her. He has no idea she is so depressed. "Tell you what: let's make a deal. If one of us doesn't eat at least two square meals- lunch and dinner- then we can't have sex that night." 

“That wouldn’t work,” Linda shakes her head. “We’d end up having sex anyways, cause we’re so damn hot.”

He has to smile at that, happy she is getting her humor back. “Okay.... Y’know that night plastic empty jar of cheese balls?”

“Mhmm.” She nods, swallowing the last bite of soup. 

“For every meal we miss, we put in fifty cents. And if we think one of us isn’t eating, we can nag, alright?”

“Sounds like a plan.... I love you, I really do. You take such good care of me.”

“I can take better care of you at home.” He smirks and she rolls her eyes. She’ going to be alright.


End file.
